Kagome is a ninja
by XxSakiHurahixX
Summary: Kagome goes to the ninja world at the request of Mordiriko. She is found by Fugaku Uchiha as a year old baby after being reborn into the ninja world. She becomes close to Itachi, Sauske, Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata. With a awesome kekkei genki. Pairings are: KibaXKagome HinataXNaruto we vote for the rest.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I no own

* * *

><p>The sun was setting once more, they had been fighting against Naraku and his minions sense the night before.<p>

Miroku had only a few major injuries, his wind tunnel was now growing bigger, slowly. Sango was covered in blood, her own, and others. She had horrible wounds but kept fighting, with fiery in her eyes. After all… she did just see Kohaku get slaughtered in front of her.

Inuyasha was fighting off to the side with the help of Kikyo, who was shooting all the weak demons with her arrows. Kouga was fighting off all the demons that came near his mate, Ayame.

She was laying on the forest ground giving birth, or at least trying to. She had gone into labor not long after the fight started, the night before. Shippou was helping protect her, he had grown strong the past year.

Kaede was helping Ayame with the help of jeninji`s assistance and herbs. Kagome was off to the side fighting back to back with Shessomaru, he wore his normal clothing and armor. Kagome wore a black tube top and black pants (like the ones Miko's wear.) She had two swords across her back in an X, they were her new swords. Hikari and Akira were the names of her swords, Hikari has a sharp blade and a hilt that are black and a chain coming down from the hilt (ever seen Ichigo`s banki? That's what it looks like) and had white kanji on it saying light. Akira was the same exact sword in appearance except was white rather than black and in black kanji said bright.

Kagome also had claws and fangs along with two red strips across each cheek on her face and a purple crescent moon on her forehead. Her eyes were a golden color that stood out along with her raven hair that held silver streaks in it. She looked like this because of the blood fuse. The blood fuse she did with Shessomaru, her new brother. Inuyasha wasn't too happy when he found out, yet over time Kagome brought the two brothers closer. She was both of the demons sister, and she was now demon herself.

They all loved each other very much, Rin called Inuyasha Uncle Inuyasha, she called Shessomaru outou-san and she called Kagome Okaa-san. It sounds strange to call her brothers sister Okaa-san but Kagome helped the young girl with everything. Plus she had no one to call her mother.

Rin was standing in between Kagome and Shessomaru. Kagome sliced off another demons head with Hikari, then all the demons retreated. Going back to their master, Naraku.

He appeared from the shadows chuckling, Ayame let out a high pitched scream and two babies cries where heard. Kagome and Shessomaru ran to stand in front of Ayame and the newborns to protect them. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku joined them. Kikyo went to help with the children so Kouga could help protect them, that he did he stood beside his friend Kagome. Shessomaru beside her, Inuyasha beside him, Miroku next to him, and Sango on the edge. Shippou and Rin came over to the line, Rin running to Ayame, Kikyo, Kaede, and the newborns.

Shippou stood in the line beside Sango on the end, all the friends had their weapons ready to kill the one who caused them so much pain. Kagome was the first to run forward, "DIE NARAKU!" She put Hikari and Akira out in front of her and pressed the blades together, everyone watched as the swords grew brighter and brighter. Hikari was emitting a black glow and Akira emitting a white glow. In the matter of seconds the two colors mixed and the single color changed into an amazing sight, a million different shades of yellow, orange, and red flashed everywhere as Kagome screamed out. "Akarui eisei raito!"("bright moons light")

Everyone heard Naraku`s scream of pain and watched as his body disintegrated into dust and blew away. No one could believe it, Kagome killed Naraku… with one blow. Kouga ran to Ayame who was holding two bundles, Miroku was taking off the spiritual beads he wore around his right hand. Sango gaped in surprise, there was no wind tunnel. Kagome smiled happily, "that's great Miroku!"

Miroku nodded smiling, he spread his arms apart trying to hug Kagome but Shessomaru stepped in the way. "I wouldn't touch my imouto if I were you." He left the threat hanging as Kagome sweat dropped at her Nii-san`s behavior. Miroku turned to Sango who had tears in her eyes, "come on Sango lets go give Kohaku a proper burial."

The two left, Sango crying and Miroku comforting her. Shessomaru and Kagome went over to join Kaede, Inuyasha, Rin, Ayame, Kouga, Kikyo, and the two new infants. Ayame was whispering softly to Kouga, "What do you wish to name them?" Kouga smiled, "they are both beautiful little girls, I say we name them after their beautiful mother." Ayame smiled, "So we will call this one Aya, and this one Ame." She said pointing to each baby.

Kagome smiled, "those are amazing names Ayame." Kagome smiled while pulling her Miko powers out, "May I bless them?" Ayame nodded along with Kouga who was smiling proudly. "The name of the these two young girls are Ame in meaning of beautiful and Ame in meaning of rain. I bless there souls with thy power as a priestess and as a demoness, and command their lives to be good and well lived out." With that rain started to fall slowly, not the kind of rain that was gloomy, but the rain that made you want to grin and dance.

Kikyo stood, she was no longer Inuyasha love. He did not love her, she did not love him. They were mere friends. She smiled weakly, I must take my leave, now is my time to rest in peace. Inuyasha nodded, "goodbye Kikyo, you will always be in our hearts." She smiled and instead of opening the hole to hell a light came upon her and she faded away with the light. In place of the light stood a girl who looked like Kagome, demon markings and all. She smiled softly, "Kagome it's nice to see you."

Kagome tilted her head confused, "Do I know you?" The women smiled, "my name is Mordiriko young one, and you are my reincarnation." Kagome stared, "w-what? I thought I was Kikyo`s reincarnation?!"

Mordiriko laughed, "No you are not! How many Miko`s have black hair and brown eyes? I mean you and me are much pretty then her anyway!" Kagome shuffled her feet a light blush tinting her face at the complement. Shessomaru spoke up, "I thought you were the powerful Miko? You're a demoness."

Mordiriko shrugged her shoulders, "well I am part demon in the same case Kagome is, except I mated with a demon. I wasn't adopted in to the family." Kagome and Shessomaru nodded in understanding.

"so what is it you wanted Mordiriko-sama?" Kagome asked. Mordiriko smiled, "please Kagome, no proper names… if anything I should be addressing you as royalty." Kagome smiled, "Ok then, Mordiriko. Why do you accompany us at the moment?" Mordiriko looked at the ground sadly, "Kagome I am here to ask of your help!" Kagome looked confused, "help?" Mordiriko nodded sadly, "I know its been hard for you here, I also know you love everyone here very much… I am asking for your help with saving another world from Naraku`s reincarnation." Kagome stared in horror, "r-reincarnation?" Mordiriko nodded, "yes, I need you to help me… I am not alive. I have no body, I can not help this other world."

Kagome looked sadly at her, "I want to help but I also wish to stay here… May I have a few minutes to think?" Mordiriko nodded smiling softly. Kagome turned to her friends, Rin and Shippou hugged her tightly both screaming out, "DON'T LEAVE OKAA-SAN!"

Kagome hugged each child tightly and turned to Inuyasha and Shessomaru. She hugged Shessomaru first and whispered in his ear, "I think I am going to go, please look after Shippou and Rin." Shessomaru nodded while embracing his Imouto. She released him and turned to Inuyasha, her other brother. He smiled, "I will miss you wench." She glared at him half-heartedly, "I am not a wench." She said while embracing her brother. She backed away, "I love you Shessy Nii-san and Inu Nii-san."

She turned to her other friends, noticing Sango and Miroku were back. "I will miss you two, I hope you both will have lots of wonderful kids!" She smirked, "Don't forget to tell them how amazing their aunt Kagome was!" Sango hugged Kagome, her sisterly figure in life. Miroku hugged her too, without doing anything. She turned to Kouga, Ayame, Aya, and Ame. "I will miss you guys so much! See you in the afterlife, or maybe sometime before." She added a wink to the end of her statement. Kouga hugged her tightly and she hugged him back. "Maybe in another life I will make you my women." He joked, earning a slap from his mate.

Ayame hugged Kagome, "thank you Kagome for everything."

After all the goodbyes Kagome turned to Mordiriko, "If you still need me I am ready to go." Mordiriko nodded and did a motion with her hands, Kagome`s world went black. "Kagome I will change you here. You will become a small child, a baby. In this world you will grow up in the training of ninjas. You will become a ninja and destroy Naraku`s reincarnation."

Kagome nodded, a little peeved at the fact she would go through puberty… AGAIN. Mordiriko continued, "You will lose all memories, and gain them when you are around twelve." Kagome nodded, "will I remember my name?" Mordiriko was silent, then responded. "Kagome wear this necklace around your neck." a necklace appeared in Kagome`s hand while she stood in the black void of nothing. She put on the pretty necklace, it was a simple moon shaped locket that had her name inscribed on it. Kagome smiled at it, it made her feel nice for some reason. "Will I have my swords still?" Asked Kagome a little panicked. Mordiriko smiled, "Yes I will make sure you have them. Kagome grinned, "Thank you Mordiriko!" Mordiriko spoke once more, "are you ready Kagome?"

Kagome smirked, "As ready as I will ever b-" She screamed in pain as she felt a horrible pain shoot through her body.

* * *

><p>Saki: hope u enjoy so far!<p>

Haru: we hope u will review.

Saki: so please PM us or review us and tell us how we are doing.

Saki: NINJA PLEASEEEEE

Haru: ninja please?

Saki: yeah, it my way of saying pretty please.

Haru: so... weird.


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: I no own.**

* * *

><p>Fugaku Uchiha was on a mission, he was to go and retrieve a important scroll from the sand village. He didn't know what it was about, but assassin after assassin kept coming for it. He easily killed them off, after all he was the head of the Uchiha clan. The best clan, ultimately making him the best. He smirked slightly while killing off another hoard of assassins. He was close to the gates of the village when he heard a cry of a baby, he knew this cry so well. After all he had a one year old son at home, he looked for the cause of the cry. And he found it little ways away from the gates was a huge tree, right there was a little girl surrounded in dead bodies. She wore nothing but a diaper and necklace and two oversized swords on her back. He walked toward the crying babe, "what is she doing out here?" She had long black hair and dark brown eyes, she looked like an Uchiha. She stopped crying and looked up at him, she started to giggle and stuffed her fist that was covered in blood into her mouth slobbering on it. He couldn't help but smile, he shook his head. He was an Uchiha, the highest Uchiha. He didn't like kids! He held the precious scroll and the young girl and ran back home.<p>

Mikoto Uchiha was caring for her youngest son, he cried WAY more then Itachi did. But he was so cute! Of course she wished that he was her daughter, not son. But she couldn't get everything she wanted. Sauske was just as good as a daughter would b-. Her thoughts were cut short by seeing the door open and Fugaku walk in. She smiled, "good evenin-" She stopped and stared at what was in his arms. There in his arms was the most beautiful baby girl she had ever seen. She ran over to her husband and peered into the blanket he had wrapped around the girl. She had chubby cheeks, midnight black hair, dark brown eyes, and a cute little nose. She looked like a girl version of Sauske. She grabbed the baby from her husband's arms, "AWWW!" She screamed out causing the baby to look at her curiously. Sauske started to cry, Mikoto rushed over to Sauske and set him in his crib with his pacifier in his mouth. She turned her attention to the little girl and talked to her husband without looking up. "Where did you get her?" He told her about how he found her under the tree alone. She looked at him with hopeful eyes, he knew what was coming. "Fugaku could we please keep her!" He sighed, "Mikoto you know that we already have two sons… and we shouldn't have non-Uchiha members in the family. His wife looked at him, "no one but the Hokage met Sauske yet! We could talk to him and everyone else will think she is Sauske`s twin! He glared at her, but her beautiful eyes melted him. "Fine. If the Hokage and Itachi agree." He looked at his wife in the eyes, "Find out a name for her." With that he left to report to the Hokage, leaving his wife to her thoughts. 'He knows Itachi will most likely reject her, like he did to Sauske.' She could just hope. As if on cue Itachi walked into the room and glared at his mother and the baby in her arms. She smiled, "Itachi come here please." He complied and walked toward her. "what do you think of your new baby sister? She still needs a name though." She bit her bottom lip hoping he would love her. He stared at the baby for a good minute, worrying his mother. He stared at her beautiful features, her little nose, her thin yet full lips, her dark yet pretty eyes. Her long black hair, her cute cheeks that were so chubby and were tinted a natural pink shade. He looked up at his mother, she stared with a hopeful gaze. "I think she is beautiful." His mother smiled brightly in victory. He looked closer at the girl, she stuck her hand out and tried to touch his face. He leaned closer so se could, she put a hand on his cheek and then let out a soft giggle and a smile. He looked back at her and put a hand on her cheek, a bond immediately grew between them. He looked up at his mother, "may I hold her?" He mother nodded while smiling even more. He grabbed the babe out of his mother's arms and held her close to his chest the baby snuggled deep into his arms and let out a cute little yawn. Itachi looked up and walked toward the door to leave. His mother interrupted him, "I-Itachi where are you going?" He didn't even slow down or look back, "training." He said shutting the door behind him. Leaving his mother who was still speaking, "S-she is just a bab-" She gave up and turned to take care of Sauske.

Itachi held his new imouto, he didn't know why but he felt attached to her. Plus he could tell she would be very powerful in the future. He walked onto the training grounds he used the most. There he sat down and held his imouto, he began to speak to her. "hello, I am Itachi Uchiha, I am one day going to be the head of the Uchiha clan and I wish to be the strongest ninja. I am now your Nii-san. The little baby smiled at his ranting and made a gurgling sound with her mouth afterwards. She looked around a year old, just like Sauske. She looked up at him and moved her mouth making noises. "Ita, Ita-Nnn… Nnni. It-Ita-Nii. Itachi stared wide-eyed, "You said my name." He said smirking, he picked up the girl and ran back toward his home.

Mikoto was making dinner for the family, she had some people bring another highchair for Sauka, her daughter's name. She heard the door slam open and turned to see her son standing in the doorway holding a confused baby. "Mother, imouto spoke." He smirked slightly, "she said **my **name." He gloated. His mother looked at the baby, "Itachi that gre-" she was cut off by another voice in the room. "What is great?" Mikoto turned to see her husband, "Oh it is just that Itachi is glad Sauka (pronounced "say-uh-ka") said his name and he has taken quite the liking to her." The man looked confused, "Itachi come here." He did as he was told, tightening his grip on Sauka incase his father tried to take her away. "What is it father?" His father smiled, "Itachi can I hold Sauka?" Itachi shook his head glaring at his father. Fugaku looked surprised, "Itachi why is it you disobey me?" Itachi glared at him more, "I don't want anyone else to hold my imouto but me." He knew he sounded childish but he didn't care, it was HIS imouto. The man glanced at his wife, "I guess your mother didn't tell you the whole story." Itachi held his glare, "what story?" Fugaku knelt down and put his hands out, "I will tell you if you let me see Sauka. I won't harm her." Itachi slowly handed the babe over to his father, who held her carefully. "I found her on my mission, surrounded in dead bodies. I don't know why but she was giggling when she saw me she had blood on her hands…" Itachi nodded keeping a straight face. "And she is staying with us." He stated rather than questioned. Fugaku nodded, "the Hokage said it would be best for her considering her parents were probably part of the many dead people." Itachi nodded taking in what was said. "So as she gets elder, it is a secret that she is adopted… everyone must think she is Sauske`s twin sister." "I-Ita-Nii!" The baby spoke out reaching her hands toward her new elder brother, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Itachi glared at his father and held his hands out waiting for the baby. Fugaku placed the child in the hands of his eldest son. Itachi held her close as she hugged onto him tightly her face hidden into the crook in his neck crying softly. Mikoto smiled at her husband in victory as he stood staring at is children in shock. Itachi looked at his parents, "where is the food?" Mikoto looked confused, "food?" Itachi nodded, "the food for my imouto, she is hungry." Mikoto`s eyes lit up, "oh I prepared dinner! Something for the young ones, and something for the older ones." She smiled and walked to the kitchen with a sleeping Sauske in her arms. Fugaku and Itachi followed, Sauka still hugging onto her Nii-san.

* * *

><p>Sauka is pronounced, (say-uh-ka)<p>

* * *

><p>Saki: So... I am having surgery on Tuesday... until then I will be writing. But after I cant write so it might be Haru for a little while.<p>

Haru: *nods*

Saki: im so, so, so, so, sorry to all you poor people... having to deal with Haru a week.

Haru: *nods*

Saki: *laughs like crazy*

Haru: wai-wait what!?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I no own**

* * *

><p>Itachi gained his sharrigin two weeks ago, now he was coming home, running as fast as his seven year old legs could go. (in the story Itachi graduates at age 8 rather then the original graduate age of 7 and gains his sharrigin at 7. Sorry that's how it works into my story.) He arrived to see his 3 year old imouto, she wore her regular clothes. A blue hood shirt, black shorts, and blue sandals, just like her twin brother Sauske, yet she had two swords strapped onto her back. She had scrapes and bruises all over her body, she had her eyes closed and was focusing her chakra into her feet. She stepped onto the water and got five steps forward. Her eyes opened and she started to jump up and down fist pumping the air. "Good job imouto." Itachi spoke smiling inwardly. Sauka spun around, "you saw me Ita-Nii?" He nodded smirking, "you'll be a better Uchiha than me one day imouto." She blushed looking at her feet, "thank you Ita-Nii, I have been working on my chakra control all day. I didn't eat, take a nap, or anything!" She said proudly. Itachi sat down beside the river and she sat beside him. "Can I um-." She started playing with her thumbs. "see your sharrigin!" She looked up at him with hopeful eyes. He looked down at her face "okay I will show you." He closed his eyes and opened them again revealing his sharrigin. She smiled and clapped hands grinning. "That's so cool Ita-Nii!" He nodded and his eyes changed there normal color, she started looking off daydreaming. She did this a lot, she turned to her Nii-san. "I hope I activate my sharrigin early!" He looked down at her with doubtful eyes, she wasn't a real Uchiha. She wouldn't have a sharrigin, he just nodded. "I hope you will too imouto, then you and me can be the strongest in the Uchiha clan." She smiled and jumped into the river wiping the mud from herself. When she came out Itachi did a wind jutsu and she was dried off. "That's go home Ita-Nii!" He nodded and picked her up, she sat on his shoulders staring ahead, waiting to arrive home.<p>

* * *

><p>Saki: sorry it short!<p>

Haru: she was lazy and didn't want to continue...

Saki: shut up...

Haru: "DAD" SAKI SAID A BAD WORDDDDD

Saki: SOOO WHHHAAAATTTT!

Haru: SOOOO IIITTTTSSSS MMMEEEAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN

Saki: REEEEEVVVVEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIWWWWWWWWWWWWW


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I no own

* * *

><p>Sauske and Sauka were training, of course Sauske wasn't nearly as good as his twin. She wouldn't let him see though. She kept herself holding back, she didn't want Sauske to demand how she knew this. Their 11 year old brother came out from the shadows, "good job imouto, Otouto. Sauka smiled at her Nii-san. "Otouto, father wishes to speak to you." Sauske smiled greatly. Sauka frowned, "what about me!?" Itachi shook his head, "father made it clear he wanted to speak to Sauske alone." Sauka pouted, she looked at her twin brother who was looking sadly at her. Sauske and Sauka did EVERYTHING together. She loved her twin brother, yet she and Itachi had a special connection. Sauske hugged his twin, "sorry Sauka-chan." And he left to see his father. Sauka looked at Itachi, "Ita-Nii how come father doesn't want to see me?" Itachi looked into the eyes of the girl who eyes where glistening with unshed tears. It hurt Itachi to see her like that. "Imouto cheer up, you can train with me." She looked up with hopeful eyes, "c-can I se-see your Sharrigin?" He nodded closing his eyes, only to open them showing their red color and the black commas spinning. Sauka smiled and closed her eyes, she opened them revealing her very own Sharrigin. Itachi stared at her, "imouto…" She looked at him and tilted her head in curiosity, "what is it." He looked at her curiously now, "imouto look at your reflection." Sauka walked over to the water and looked in, she saw her red eye. "It-Ita-Nii I activated my Sharrigin!" He wondered how it was possible, she wasn't a blood relative. She ran up to him and hugged him, "now I can be strong like you Nii-san!" He nodded, "Sauka." She looked her elder brother knowing if he said her name rather than imouto he was serious. "Yes Nii-san?" He smirked, "do you want real power?" Sauka nodded smirking, "oh course I want real power, do you know how I can get it?" He nodded, "it won't be easy." She jumped up from her seat, "I do not care if I die, I want to get real power." He nodded standing up as well, "then I will tell you our plan, our plan to become the strongest ninja in Konoha." Her brother and herself then began to train, preparing themselves for their future.<p>

* * *

><p>Saki: so my "brother" roku is being a jerk.<p>

Haru: *glares at the wall where he has a picture of Roku and throughs darts at his face.*

Saki: *sweat drops*

Saki: well... he was critiszing himself. AGAIN!

Haru: so we want you to review telling Roku to make fan art for us.

Saki: He wont because "no one likes my drawings." He said.

Haru: I don't know why you even talk to him!

Saki: he is like a brother to me!

Haru: well I am the one always there for you!

Saki: not always!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I no own**

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome`s bloodine is a copy blood line... its the best cause she can copy any jutsu, bloodline, anything!<strong>

* * *

><p>Sauka woke up thinking about today's plan, she smirked to herself and got up to get dressed.<p>

She wore her same blue hooded shirt and black shorts, she added her black and blue head band. She swiftly moved to the window opening it and jumping out leaving it cracked for her return. Most people who were awake looked at the seven year old who was walking down the streets alone. She beat the crap out of a drunk guy and turned down the alley ways to the wall where she had a secret exit.

She practiced her many advanced jutsu and with her swords. She sensed her elder brother's chakra signature approaching and turned toward it in time to see her Nii-san appear. He bowed in greeting to her, she bowed back.

Then he smirked, "you ready Sauka?" She nodded and the two raced back to the Uchiha complex to do what they needed to do.

0.o 0.0 o.0

Sauske walked into his house, coming back from kunai practice.

The first thing he saw was a corpse of one of his servants. Her blood splattered all over the floor, Sauske raced to the kitchen.

Where he knew his mother would be.

The sight he saw ripped him to shreds, standing in front of the corpse of his parents was his brother, who had blood all over his hands. Itachi turned to Sauske, "is something wrong dear brother?" his voice wasn't concerned, it was evil.

"y-you killed mom and dad!" Itachi smirked, "and everyone else in this house." Sauske looked at him with horror struck eyes, "e-even Sauka?" Itachi smirked, "I did say everyone."

He moved slightly out of the way showing a girl laying on the ground, blood all over her. It was Sauka.

Sauske had tears streaming down his face, "W-why did you kill ev-everyone?"

Itachi smirked, "to test my skills." Sauske glared at him, "g-give me my sisters corpse, I w-want to bury her with Okaa-san and Otou-san."

Itachi smirked even more, "sorry dear brother, I will keep her corpse." Itachi picked up her "dead" body and left the house as Sauske dropped to his knees beside her head band that was left beside his parents. He cried his heart out, begging for his brother to bring his sister and parents back to him.

* * *

><p>Saki: I am sitting here eating m&amp;ms and pocky.<p>

Haru: *eats all the blue m&ms*

Saki: NOOO!

Haru: s-sorry.

Saki: GIVE THEM BACK!

Haru: *spits out the now white m&ms he had been sucking on*

Saki: *eats*

Haru: ew...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I no own**

* * *

><p>Sauka looked up at her brother after their retreat, she had pretended to be dead because Itachi said it would help Sauske become stronger. "I-Ita-Nii. W-why did we kill our parents?" She asked in a weak voice, "to get revenge and to get stronger."<p>

She tilted her head, "revenge?" He nodded, "they have been lying to you for a long time now."

Sauka looked at him shocked, "b-but Okaa-san never lies!" Itachi nodded, "yes she did, would you like to know what about my imouto?" She nodded and he started to talk, "dad found you on a mission when you were only a year old, you were surrounded by dead bodies, mom insisted on keeping you. I also wanted you to stay because I loved you very much. In the end we choose not to tell you because you not being a true Uchiha wouldn't be good in father's opinion."

Sauka stopped and back away from her "brother" who told her these things, "b-bu-but Ok-Okaa-san and O-Otou-san wo-wouldn't lie." "yes they would, my imouto. I understand you must feel hatred towards them, I understand you want more power."

She shook her head, "y-you're a monster! I HATE YOU!" She fell to her knees sobbing, "y-you have been lying to me! You made me kill innocent people, telling me it was for strength. St-stay away from me!"

He looked at her, "I need you imouto, you see… your mine. I own you, and there is no getting away from me."

She shivered shaking her head, tears falling, sobs escaping. "I will come back for you when your older, imouto. You are a killer, there is no changing that."

He turned, "see you later,_ imouto_." He vanished leaving a sobbing girl.

0.o 0.0 o.0

Sauka ran to the woods, she had to get away.

Her only family she ever knew was dead, except her brothers.

One was a killer, one thought she was dead.

She fell to her knees sobbing beside a spring of water.

She looked into the water and saw she had two faint red stripes across each cheek. Also a purple moon on her forehead, in her mouth were fangs and her finger nails had claws. But most shockingly she had golden eyes.

She ignored it, she curled up and fell asleep, tears falling down from her closed eyelids.

* * *

><p>Saki: for any confused,<p>

Haru: Itachi just pretended to kill his sister

Saki: to get Sauske to become strong and want more revenge.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I no own Inuyasha or Naruto**

* * *

><p>Three months after the Uchiha killing Sauka was training. She lived in the woods, she had two swords. One in each hand. She kept trying different things, different techniques. She collapsed beside the spring of water drinking in the fresh, cold liquid. She laid across the ground and fingered her necklace. She thought of the day she helped kill her adopted family, the day she left her Nii-san, the day she had strange markings. She kept those golden eyes, every sense that day. She looked at her moon necklace, admiring the beauty of it suddenly it flashed a dark purple. So bright Sauka had to shield her eyes. Once the brightness died down she looked at the necklace with a tilted head, curious of what happened. On the moon shaped necklace was a single word. <em>Kagome.<em> Se traced the word with wonder. "Kagome." she said softly, smiling for once in three months. "Kagome." She said a bit louder. "m-my name is Kagome!" Sauka blinked in surprise, it sounded so familiar, so special. Then she had an idea. She stood on her feet smiling, she would act like she was from a village and she was an orphan. Her name would be Kagome. She would go back to Konoha and become a ninja just like she was going to do before, and train hard to get revenge on her Ita-Nii. She took the sword that was white from her bag and grabbed all her hair in a scoop. She cut it so it would be shoulder length. Long pieces of black hair fell down to the ground before the wind picked it up carrying it away again. She looked into the spring, she looked very different from before. Golden eyes, black hair, now she could act like herself and not that stupid Uchiha act. Like her fathe- Like Fugaku and Sauske. She ran toward where the village was, ready to become a ninja.

0.o 0.0 o.0

Kagome arrived at the Hokage`s building, she smiled softly and walked into the building. An ANBU looked at her and she told him her story. The ANBU nodded and led her to the Hokage`s room that was on the top floor. The ANBU opened the door, the Hokage looked up at them from his conversation with a boy around Kagome`s age. The Hokage glared, "what is it? Is it important?" The ANBU nodded slightly, Kagome stepped forward. "I w-was wondering if I could stay here in Konoha." She suddenly felt shy, and nervous. 'what if he says no?' 'wh-what if I can never be a ninja?' His voice brought her from her thoughts. "stay in Konoha?" Asked the third, she nodded. "you see I am from a village, my family is dead and I wish to become a ninja." The Hokage gave a nod, "I am sorry to hear they are dead, may I have the pleasure of your name?" Kagome smiled, "Kagome." He nodded, "Kagome you can stay and go to the ninja academy, do you have your birth certificate?" Kagome shook her head, "no. but I can provide the information." He nodded, "what is your age?" "I am seven." "What where your parents names?" "I don't know, I was found at young age surrounded in dead bodies, I am sorry." He smiled sadly looking at Kagome`s frown. "it is fine, I will out unknown for the rest of the certificate." She nodded and then the third spoke again. "you will need somewhere to live." He pulled out several pieces of paper. "we will provide your money until you reach eighteen." She nodded, "thank you." He smiled, "do you mind if you have a roommate?" Kagome tilted her head, "no, who would it be?" The Hokage pointed to the boy he was speaking with earlier. "with this boy, Naruto." Kagome bowed to him, "hello Naruto-sama." Naruto blinked in surprise, someone gave him respect. "p-please don't use -sama." Kagome smiled at him, "okay then, Naruto!" So Kagome got all the information she needed and went home with Naruto.

0.o o.o o.0

Kagome woke up on the bed, Naruto missing. He was asleep beside her last night and now wasn't there. She began to panic, "N-Naruto?" She jumped out of bed landing on something that wasn't floor. She looked down and saw her new friend on the floor beneath her feet. She quickly jumped off him and giggled, he slept right through it. She rushed to the kitchen, it was a dump. She made her way to the bags she had gotten yesterday, her and Naruto went shopping after talking to the Hokage. She needed clothes to wear to the academy. She got her and Naruto clothes, a black shirt and black shorts for herself. She threw off her clothes and put on the new ones, she made it look more like a ninja outfit by wrapping white bandages around her arms and legs. Naruto`s outfit she got him was black pants and a orange shirt that said ramen and a black goggles to match. She slid on the weights she bought underneath her bandages in her legs and arms. She began to clean, in hopes of seeing the floor. An hour later Naruto came out of the room only to be surprised with a clean house. He hugged Kagome thanking her. He quickly got changed and the two headed for the academy.

0.o 0.0 o.0

Kagome and Naruto walked into the building and ran into a man. Naruto chuckled but Kagome bowed apologizing, she knew the man of course, when she had killed her adopted family she was about to go to this academy. Naruto turned to Kagome, "Kagome, this is Iruka-sensei. Your new teacher!" Kagome blushed a little, "I am very sorry Iruka-sensei-sama." Iruka sweat dropped, "n-no need for the -sama." Kagome nodded smiling up at him, "I heard I had a new student after my last student dying in an incident, you can wait outside the class room and I will introduce you. Naruto you can go inside now." Naruto nodded walking into the classroom, Iruka-sensei soon following. A bell echoed through the school and Kagome could hear Iruka-sensei talking inside. "good morning class." They all spoke back, "good morning Iruka-sensei." He started speaking again, "we have a new student joining us today." Kagome opened the door walking in. She looked around at the different people she already knew the names of, after all she did go to school here as Sauka. A girl with blond hair, a girl with pink hair, a boy with a dog on his shoulder, a boy eating chips, Naruto, and Kagome's brother, Sauske. She looked away to Iruka-sensei who smiled at her. "so Kagome tell us a little about you." Kagome nodded and faced the class. "I u-umm am an orphan now. My name is Kagome, I am friends with Naruto. I w-want to be a ninja one day and get stronger. My hobbies are training and reading about different jutsu. I am very good at ninjutsu and chakra control." She blushed lightly being the center of attention. Iruka-sensei nodded smiling, "ok, Kagome you can sit beside Naruto if you want." Kagome nodded and sat down next to her friend listening to Iruka-sensei's lecture.

0.o o.o o.0

Kagome listened intently, taking notes and doing the hand signs under her desk. Naruto was besides her sleeping, a girl sat beside Kagome. She had white eyes, a blue tinted hair, and a natural blush. Kagome noticed how she kept stealing glanced at Naruto, she giggled under her breath. Iruka-sensei turned around, "is something funny Kagome?" Kagome nodded, "yes Iruka-sensei-sama." He sweat dropped, "I told you I didn't need a -sama." She blushed lightly, "sorry I always call people that." This caused Sauske to turn his head, look at Kagome, stand up an exit the room. Everyone looked after him, pity in their eyes. Iruka-sensei turned back to Kagome, "so what was funny?" Kagome rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "I kind of forgot." He sighed, "show us your notes please." She stood up grabbed her notes and walked up to him, he took them and his jaw dropped. After several minutes he spoke, "K-Kagome this is about what I spoke of but there more information then I said!" Kagome nodded, "I already knew about it, so I added on what I knew." "o-ok you may sit." Kagome sat back down taking her notes with her. She heard a snort from the girl with pink hair and the girl with blond hair. She stood up and walked over to them, "I suggest you shut up and not snicker, snort, of make smart assed noises." The killing intent that was radiating from her body froze the blond haired one in place and made the pinky through up. Sauske walked in watching, his face holding a sad frown. Kagome felt her heart break, she had to fix it. She smiled and went back to her seat. Sauske taking his own seat, Naruto snoring, and the white eyed girl stealing glances at him, yup everything was normal.

* * *

><p>Saki: well here is my next chappie!<p>

Haru: OUR next chappie.

Saki: what ever...

Haru: im tired!

Saki: then go to sleep!

Haru: *gos to his room*

Saki: review! now to put make up on Haru`s face!

*saki smiles pulling out her makeup*


End file.
